kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Divinitism
Divinitism is a polytheistic religion based on the teachings of the Gods, the lives and teachings of the Living Gods and the teachings of Merlinica. It was founded by Molthrod Derfel, following a divine revelation, on 1st January 1553. It was limited to the Pyrusian Peninsula until the 1760's and it was not until the development of the Pyrusian Empire in the 1770's until the religion spread to Cellandine and North Essat. Divinitist theology is often summarised in a creed, the most recent of which is the Celasinian Creed (see below). The creeds are a statement of faith which includes belief in the twelve Gods and the semi-divine nature of the Living Gods, and the hope of another life after death in the Garden of Eternity, if the believer is found worthy by the Gods. Beliefs There are a number of key beliefs in Divinitism which are supported in a variety of ways in the lives of Divinitists - Those who believe in Divinitism. Creeds Creeds provide a statement of faith for Divinitists, especially during indoctrination and as a foundation of belief. The Celasinian Creed was issued by King Celasin on 1st January 1777. :We believe in the twelve Gods; :Argustasius the God of Gods, :Decemus the God of Construction, :Octobius the God of Riches, :Novum the Goddess of the Creatures of the World, :Febulas the God of Fire, :Apprillius the God of Water, :Junas the God of War, :Septemius the God of Death, :Janium the Goddess of Fertility and Child Birth, :Marium the Goddess of Children, :Maium the Goddess of Health :And Julium the Goddess of the harvest. :We believe that by the power of the Gods :They send to us the Living Gods, :Which pass from generation to generation :As a continuing source of inspiration and wisdom. :The Living Gods which when Septemius comes :Are taken to the other world, :There to live out their other lives in tranquillity :Which offers hope to us all. :We pray for those who administer the Temple, :Especially the Highest and Holiest Priest, N. :As well as all priests who do the Gods' will. :We honour those who follow Merlinica :And his wife, Nimuenic, in their endeavours :To create a more holy and perfect world. :We pray to the Gods for forgiveness :And hope they find us worthy :To enter the other world :When Septemius calls to take us. Gods The main tenant of Divinitism is that there are twelve divine beings who, through their concern for particular areas of worldly affairs, influence human experience on Girnas. There are seven Gods - Argustasius, Decemus, Octobius, Febulas, Apprillius, Junas and Septemius - and five Goddesses - Novum, Janium, Marium, Maium and Julium. The Gods are the ultimate gatekeepers of the Garden of Eternity and exist there watching over and influencing Girnas and providing for the next life of those in the garden. Living Gods A significant feature of Divinitist faith, one which distinguishes it from many other polytheistic faiths, is the believe in the semi-divine nature of the Living Gods. The Living Gods, it is believed, are not individuals but share a continuity from one generation to the next, however it has never been made clear what form the continuity takes and in fact, over the centuries, many believers would have considered it sacrilegious to enquire. Divinitism teaches that the Living Gods are provided by the Gods to be interlocutors for the Gods. The Living Gods are the direct male-line descendants of King Molthrod, it was he who first proclaimed his semi-divine nature and articulated the special nature and purpose the Gods had appointed. Merlinica and Nimuenic Merlinica and his wife, Nimuenic, are deified people in Divinitism. There is a belief that they were inspired by the Gods to offer their service to the Living God Molthrod. It is from their example that the two Religious Orders of Divinitism were founded. Scriptures The Divinitas is believed to be divinely inspired by the Gods and contains the wisdom of the Living Gods and of Merlinica. The Divinitas is divided into three books, The Book of Argustasius, The Book of Wisdom and The Book of Merlinica. It is believed that these books - the Divinitas - contain sufficient wisdom for any believer to be enabled to obtain admission to the next life in the Garden of Eternity. Category:Divinitism Category:Religions